Amazons Are Deep Sleepers
by Domenic
Summary: Diana reminds Etrigan the Demon of an old betrayal.... For understanding, watching A Knight of Shadows is required.


Author's Note: This is a new personal record for me.... I've finished this story in one day-a morning actually-and that's the fastest ever for me! Well, anyway, here's another one-shot from me for the JL Animated fandom.

Disclaimer: Justice League doesn't belong to me.

Amazons Are Deep Sleepers

_Diana is in tonight, so J'onn heads toward her room after checking on Shayera. The Martian always does this every night on the Watchtower, always checks up on his friends who occupy it, most of the time being the Thanagarian or Amazon. But really, it's the Thanagarian most of the time, since the Watchtower is her only residence now. The Amazon on the other hand has many other locales on Earth to visit and reside in for a time, her favorite spots in Europe, especially Kasnia. Still, she does stay in the Watchtower sometimes._

_None of his teammates know of J'onn's nightly rounds, and they may wonder about the reasons behind it if they ever found out. But the reasoning is truly simple for the Martian.... It simply comforts him to see those he cares for alive and well, sleeping comfortably. It reminds him of better times in the past with his first family...._

_Snapping out of his thoughts, J'onn's eyes narrow, sensing an intruder, a presence inside Diana's room. Lowering his density to invisibility and to the point of passing through solid matter, the Martian quickens his approach to Diana. As he floats toward her, through walls and ceilings and floors, he recognizes the presence he feels to be one he actually knows: Etrigan, the demon, also known as the human Jason Blood. This knowledge calms J'onn, although there is still a trace of suspicion in the back of his mind. _

_The Demon does not notice the Martian's entrance, and J'onn is treated to a rather morbid sight that quirks his curiosity. Etrigan's claws are settled firmly onto the wall just above the Amazon's head, but there are no impressions left by them. (Some form of magic, perhaps?) His red, glowing eyes focused solely on Diana below him, his mouth set into a firm line hiding his fangs. Overall, the Demon's face is emotionless, holding no trace of malice. He was just…watching the Amazon. _

_J'onn was certain that if Flash were here, he'd make some retort about pervert or stalker. If Shayera was awake and seeing this, the Martian knew she'd grab her mace and knock Etrigan off his perch, screaming something about stalker or pervert. But J'onn did not react either way, simply watched just like Etrigan was. His curiosity was indeed quirked, but he could see in the Demon's body language and mind that no harm was planned for Diana. All Etrigan wanted to do…he was doing right now. Watching. _

Dark hair and bright blue eyes....Just like her.

Sophisticated voice as well as aristocratic air hanging about you....Just like her.

Pale, tender skin that seems as if it would taste of strawberries in summer....Just like her.

Lips painted a vibrant crimson, reflecting mixed hues of blood and roses....Just like her.

Well, in the days of her prime, you and Morgan Le Fay were very similar, Princess. No wonder I have such a short temper when I'm around you.

_Etrigan scowled, wondering why-after all this time since their first encounter-he had sneaked into Diana's room inside the Watchtower, just watching her, comparing her to an old, treacherous flame. The Demon knew the answer well, but he loathed to admit it. Today was the anniversary of Morgan Le Fay's betrayal, and the forced bondage between Jason Blood the human and Etrigan the Demon. He didn't know what number the anniversary was, he had long lost count at 100. It no longer mattered, he figured; the point was that it had been a very long time since that event, and he was still reeling from its consequences. Yes, Etrigan had an amazingly strong streak of bad luck floating about him._

_With practiced grace, the Demon leapt off the wall he had been perching on during his watching of the Amazon, his cape fluttering briefly through the air. He draped himself within his cape, feeling its coarse fabric, and made his way toward the door, toward the exit. Etrigan stopped his approach, scowling as he saw the Martian materialize before him. Well, he was actually just altering his density to a normal level, to the point where he could be seen and touched, but it damn well looked like materialization._

_A look was shared between the Martain and the Demon, between their crimson eyes, although J'onn's held a small tint of orange. The Demon's eyes glared, while the Martian's eyes merely smiled, a smirk pasted on his face. Although J'onn wasn't chuckling out loud or within his mind using telepathy, Etrigan could still hear him, and he was angered nonetheless._

_I will not tell a soul as long as you do not. Etrigan forced out a soft growl as the Martian entered his mind via his telepathy. With a look of apprehension, the Demon stared back at Diana in her bed, who had stirred for a few seconds. Once she settled down, he mentally cursed, which J'onn of course heard._

_The bloody hell I won't. And with his agreement, Etrigan shoved past J'onn, ignoring the Martian's still present smirk, as well as his own. The same thought was crossing their minds as they both left Diana alone...._

_Amazons are deep sleepers._

The End


End file.
